


There is Always a Chance of Rain

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Mitchsen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: One shot set during PP#1. Several times Beca hits on Aubrey plus the one time it works. Inspiration for the gift in part 5 comes From the TV show Young & Hungry.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	There is Always a Chance of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My first crack with the Mitchsen pairing. I hope I did them justice. Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and leaving comments on my works. Makes me smile like an idiot! ❤️

**1**

“So, we might have started off on the wrong foot. How about I get you a drink to make up for it?” Beca asks as she grasps the blonde’s forearm to get her attention. Aubrey turns to look at who is touching her and scoffs when she realizes it is Beca. Beca shoots her a wink. 

“There is an absolutely zero percent chance that I’ll sleep with you,” Aubrey deadpans, quite bewildered that the brunette would even try. She hasn’t given her any reason to think she even likes her period, let alone in a romantic way. 

Beca smirks in a cocky manner like Aubrey flat out refusing her didn’t dissuade her at all. “Are you straight? Because I was definitely feeling sapphic vibes from you.”

Aubrey huffs and jerks her arm away from the shorter girl, “I can’t believe that you’re so egotistical that you think that would be the only thing that would keep me from sleeping with you.” 

“I can’t believe you’re so egotistical you thought me offering to get you a drink at a party meant I was offering to take you to bed,” Beca snarks back. Aubrey gulps in embarrassment at a loss for any sort of comeback. 

Beca continues in a more flirtatious tone, “But I’m glad to know where your head is at.” She shoots the blonde another wink. Aubrey can feel her face burning, choosing to turn away from the shorter girl in lieu of a response. 

Beca takes a drink from the red solo cup in her hands, still unphased by the blonde’s reaction, “So, do you watch the weather at all?” She asks, while stepping back into Aubrey’s line of sight. 

Aubrey blinks slowly at the girl, “Umm, yes, who doesn’t?” Her patience was wearing thin with the brunette. She was definitely already regretting letting Chloe persuade her to invite Beca to the Bellas. 

“Well, have you ever noticed that sometimes it says there is a zero percent chance it’s going to rain, but it rains anyway?”

Aubrey rolls her eyes, “Of course. Are you going to make your point any time soon, Beca?”

“Well, I’m no meteorologist, but even though you said zero percent, I still believe there is a chance of you getting wet,” she answers with a smug grin on her face. 

Aubrey’s mouth opens in shock, and before she could really think about it she tosses the rest of her mixed drink into the brunette's face. 

**2**

Aubrey called rehearsals. She had had enough for one day. They still sounded horrible, and nobody could figure out the very simple dance moves. 

“Beca, a word?” She asks as people start to clear out. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” 

“You will have to take this ear monstrosities out before the mixer.”

Beca crosses her arms, “You really don’t like me do you.” 

“I don’t like that you’re such a pain in my ass. And I know you have a toner for that new Treble.”

Beca laughs heartily, “A what?”

“A toner. A musical boner. It’s distracting.”

“Posen, that’s so not a thing, and if it was, I definitely wouldn't have one for Jesse. Gay here, remember?” Beca uncrosses her arms as a sly smirk crosses her face. “But I’m glad to know something about me distracts you.” 

Aubrey goes red in the face; frustration filling her entire body. She tries to blurt out a clever response as Beca walks away, but somehow she just yells out, “I can see your toner through those jeans.” 

Beca turns around with a devilish smile on her face, “Actually that’s just my dick! Come to my dorm room and I can show you a few things.” She blows the blonde a kiss before walking out of the rehearsal space. 

“Oh, my god! She is so infuriating!” Aubrey stomps around, gathering her things. 

“I think she is kind of hot,” Chloe shrugs. “Would totally be my type if I were into women.” 

Aubrey rolls her eyes at the response, “She is much too alternative for me, and even if I wanted to look past the hooks in her ears, something about her just rubs me the wrong way!” 

“I think you wish she was rubbing something,” Chloe mumbles under her breath. 

“What did ya say?” 

“Nothing, let’s get dinner on the way home,” Chloe cheerfully replies. 

**3**

A drink appears in front of Aubrey. She has been sitting here, at the bar by herself for about an hour. It has been a long week, a long year really. 

“I must be in a museum, because you’re truly a work of art.” 

Aubrey turns towards the familiar voice, “Really not in the mood right now, Beca,” Aubrey warns. 

Beca puts her hands up in surrender, “I just didn’t want someone as beautiful as you to sit here all night with that sad look on your face. I thought you could use some company, but apparently I was wrong.”

“Ugh, you can stay...I guess.”

“Gee, thanks,” Beca replies sardonically, but she takes a seat next to the blonde anyways. Aubrey hesitantly takes a drink of what Beca brought her. 

“Sorry, I’m just having a rough day. Rough year really,” Aubrey fretts. 

“Hmm, well, in that case, shots!” Beca waves the bartender over and orders two tequila shots. 

“Tequila? Really?” Aubrey groans out. 

“Trust me, Posen. You need it,” Beca answers. 

Both girls quickly down the shots simultaneously, and they both grimace as the tequila burns. 

“Give it time, but it will make whatever is troubling your gorgeous self, seem better for a moment,” Beca croons. 

Aubrey leans closer, “How did you get in here anyways?”

Beca grins smugly, “I have my ways.” 

Aubrey’s lips lift into a small smile at the brunette. “Are you always so cocky, Beca?”

Beca chuckles, “Yes, yes I am.” She shoots the blonde a wink. Aubrey's smile widens at the response. Beca asks, “Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me?” 

“Oh, my God. You don’t expect any of those lines to actually work, right?”

“What lines?” Beca smiles, and signals for the bartender to bring two more shots. 

Aubrey rolls her eyes dramatically at the younger girl, “Come on, how often do those corny lines actually work on a girl?”

A smirk appears on Beca’s face, “You might be surprised.” 

Aubrey responds, “I think it might surprise you how far sincerity and nice gestures will get you with women as opposed to the bullshit you let spew from your mouth.” 

Beca thanks the bartender for the new shots, and turns to the blonde, handing her a shot glass filled with the Amber liquid. “Who says I’m not sincere?” Beca asks. 

“You can’t believe those lines are actually sincere?” Aubrey scoffs, and she takes the proffered glass. Beca clinks her shot glass to Aubrey’s, and both girls down them in synchronization. 

Beca sucks furiously on the lime, “Uck!” She clears her throat, “I do believe you are absolutely gorgeous, and the few times I’ve seen you genuinely smile, it takes my breath away.”

Aubrey can feel herself blush, despite herself. The smaller girl should  **_not_ ** be making her feel like a giddy school girl. 

“Besides, any girl who calls me a bitch 5 seconds after meeting me has already won me over,” Beca flirtatiously winks again. “So, you wanna tell me what’s bothering you? Obviously something is. People who are happy don’t drink alone.”

Aubrey breathes out, as the bartender sits two more shots on the sticky bar “I’m stressed with my senior year. My workload is pretty stiff and then add all the stress with running the Bellas. And—.” 

“I could help you with stress relief. Just name the time and place,” Beca interrupts with another flirty wink. 

“Does everything have to be a come on or an innuendo with you? Can you ever be serious?” Aubrey asks angrily. 

“Woah, I’m sorry. I’ll be serious. Scouts honor!” She puts up her right hand with index and middle finger raised. 

Aubrey eyes her skeptically, “I can’t believe I’m going to talk about this with you,” she pauses to down the shot. Beca follows suit and sits patiently for Aubrey to continue, “This time of year makes me miss my mom. She passed away when I was a kid.”

Beca’s features immediately soften. “Oh, I’m sorry. Tell me about her? If you want to that is,” Beca stammers out, for the first time not sounding confident. 

Aubrey cautiously starts to discuss her mother. She shares a couple of childhood stories, including one about a blanket her mother made for her right before she died that was later destroyed in a house fire. She told Beca about it being one of her most prized possessions before it was destroyed. 

The girls sat and talked for awhile, Aubrey being surprised with how much she actually shared with Beca. Both had switched to beers earlier in the conversation. They are slowly sipping on them, and a comfortable lull in the conversation happens. 

After a moment of silence, Beca starts moving her head to the beat of the music coming from the bar's speakers. She fixes her navy blue eyes on Aubrey while she stands up, offering her hand to Aubrey as she asks, “Come dance with me?” 

Aubrey adamantantly shakes her head no. 

“Please?” Beca asks, “What’s the worst that could happen besides you falling in love with me?” Beca asks, winking again, but this time in a comically exaggerated way. 

“You wish, Mitchell,” Aubrey replies, but she allows Beca to drag her to the makeshift dance floor. They fall into step with each other easily, their bodies moving almost instantly in sync. Aubrey feels a flutter in the pit of her stomach, but she tries to ignore it. 

**4**

“Hey, Bree, there is a package in here for you. ” Chloe cheerfully calls from the living room of their shared off campus apartment. 

“I’m not expecting anything,” Aubrey yells out, walking out of her bedroom. She just got back from her morning workout, still dressed in skin tight running pants and a sports bra. 

Chloe meets Aubrey in the hallway and whispers, “Go easy on her if you let her down.” 

“Wha—“

Chloe doesn’t let her finish but instead pushes her towards the living room to where Beca stands with a bouquet of wildflowers, shuffling nervously from foot to foot. She pauses when her eyes land on Aubrey. Dark blue eyes focus on Aubrey’s bare stomach for a brief moment, before they rise to meet the blonde’s. 

Beca takes a deep breath, “Okay, I know it has been a few weeks, but I have thought a lot about the things we talked about at the bar. So, this is me showing you I can be serious and sincere with no pick up lines or come ons.” She passes the flowers to Aubrey. There is a small card poking out from the stems. 

Aubrey opens it, and in small slanted handwriting it says, “If you were a flower, I’d pick you.”

Aubrey smiles and the tingles in her gut intensify. 

Beca continues, “Okay, maybe one corny pick up line but still,” Beca shrugs. Aubrey smiles at the younger girl, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. 

“Aubrey, will you go on a real date with me?” Beca asks as her fingers nervously tap on her thighs. 

Aubrey stiffens. She wants to give in and say yes; she wants to embrace the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. But, she graduates in a few months and who knows where she will go from there. Despite being so put together, Aubrey still doesn’t know what she wants to do. It would be unfair to start something up with the Beca right now. So, instead of embracing the tingles and the flutters, she boxes them up. 

She forces the smile from her face, and speaks softly, “Beca, I can’t..”

Beca’s face falls, “Oh, I—I see. Umm, I’ll just go.”

“Wait, I’m sorry. It’s just I’m graduating in Ma-“

“Yeah, no problem. You don’t have to explain. I just misread. I’m just gonna go,” Beca heads for the front door. 

“Beca—“

“I’m good. I’ll see you at rehearsals,” Beca rushes out of the house. Aubrey is left standing with the flowers wondering why she didn’t just say yes. 

**5 : 1 month Later**

Beca didn’t lie. She continued to show up to rehearsals, but she had completely avoided being alone with Aubrey. She wasn’t rude, but even that in itself was weird. Despite Beca flirting with Aubrey a lot, she never did it during rehearsal, probably because they were too busy arguing. Now Beca sits through practice without saying much to the blond, otherwise acting normal.

It’s the week before Christmas break starts and Chloe and Aubrey are having a Christmas themed slumber party with all the Bella’s. The girls drew secret Santa names months ago. One by one the girls show up and pile in Aubrey and Chloe’s apartment. It’s been a fun night cheating on their diets, drinking wine, and playing holiday themed games. Finally, it’s time for presents. 

Aubrey passes out the gifts to everyone, and after every girl has their present, they open them at once. Exclamations and squeals emit from the girls one by one. Beca herself is stoked with the first edition pressing of George Michael’s  _ Faith,  _ but she is mainly focused on Aubrey, whose eyes are glued to her lap, her mouth stuck in a silent gasp, “Oh, my god, Chlo. You didn’t?” Aubrey asks, amazed. 

Beca smirks at Aubrey’s wrong guess while Chloe turns around with a confused expression, “ I didn't have you, Bree.” Chloe eyes what Aubrey was cradling in her arms, and a gasp falls from the redhead’s lips as well. Chloe smiles brightly and turns her head towards Beca at the same time Aubrey does. 

The younger girl loses the smirk and looks sheepish. “Beca, did you do this?” Aubrey asks amazed, holding up the monochromatic purple, knitted blanket. She stares at the brunette over the fabric. 

Beca slowly nods her head yes, and Aubrey smiles brightly. She gets up and grabs Beca’s hand. “We need to talk,” she drags Beca down the hall to her room and shuts the door.

“Becs, how?” Aubrey asks as a few tears drop down her cheeks.

“You told me about it at the bar, and Chloe kind of took a picture of your picture with you cuddled up in it. It’s probably not perfect. I could only guess the pattern since only a part of the blanket was visible in the picture. And I know it can’t actually replace the one your mom made, but I learned how to knit when I was just a kid.”

“It’s perfect, Beca. No one—-no one has given me anything so thoughtful.” Aubrey says rubbing the fabric of the blanket between her fingertips. She stares down at the blanket in awe. 

“It’s no big deal,” Beca humbly replies, “Like I said, I can knit.”

“It’s a huge deal,” Aubrey says. “I can’t believe you actually listened to me ramble that night and then you pulled this off. I’m speechless. T-Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Aubrey,” Beca says warmly while looking into her eyes. Her eyes fall to her lips but for a second, “Well, we better get back out there.” Beca turns to walk out the door. 

“Beca, wait!” She exclaims and grabs Beca’s arms, twisting her body back towards her. She gently pulls her body into hers. Aubrey tilts her head down and hesitates long enough for Beca to pull away if she didn’t want to kiss her. After what feels like an eternity staring into each other’s eyes, Aubrey finally catches Beca’s lips in hers. 

They lose themselves in the kiss, before Beca finally pulls away, and asks, “Bree, are you sure?” Beca licks her lips, before she continues in a raspy whisper, “Don’t do this, if you aren’t sure.”

“I’m sure, Beca.” Aubrey leans in to connect their lips again. 

Beca pulls back away and with a dopey grin on her face says, “Your kisses are so sweet, I might get diabetes.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes playfully before responding, “I guess you’re going to have to risk it.” She plants another kiss on the shorter girl's mouth effectively silencing her. 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone following my current WIPs, I promise I haven’t abandoned any of them. Just a rough time for me personally at the moment, and I’ve hit a bit of a writers block with some of my multi-chapter stories. Hope to have a breakthrough with them soon. Thank you all for sticking with me.


End file.
